Where the Love Began
by Mg
Summary: This story deals with the life of Serena's mother, Queen Serenity....has she always been that serious or that awe inspiring? What was she like as a teenager?
1. Chapter 1

Serenity sat quietly and starring into space. Every year at this time she would sit in her spot, stare at the swans in the pond and watch them as they moved about. She sighed as she threw some food at them and observed as they all flocked to her. This always seemed to calm her soul when she sat there viewing them in silence. She marveled at the way the sun shown on their soft ivory backs giving them an eartheral glow and she continued to feed them until she ran out of food. 

Abruptly rising from where she sat on the bank of the Sea of Serenity, she sighed once more as she picked up the two white roses that she had lay to rest beside her. She brought the hood of her white cloak over her chocolate brown waves and immediately brought the back of her hand up to her face to stop the tears that she new was coming. She quickly thought against it, realizing that today was the day that she had sat aside to bare her heart. She let the tears flow as she walked to the spot that she knew so well, right beneath the white cherry almond blossom tree. Her brown orbs became glazed as she reached her destination. Her heart beat faster with each breath, as she could no longer contain what she had been feeling all day. She immediately collapsed to the ground beneath her while still clasping the two white roses in the palm of one hand.

"Mother." She cried. "I-I'm g-growing up mom see." She said softly. "And n-no...I'm...I'm not married...and-and I don't have a child so that you can be proud of me." She paused. "But I have plenty of time right?" She cried. "After all...I'm-I'm just 16 years old." She ended softly. She looked away from one bronze plate and looked to the one that lie in the ground next to it. "Hi father." She continued. "I look at the picture of you that mama showed me. Even though...even though I never knew you...I still love you. And I want you to know...that-that someday I'll make you proud of me. Mama always said that when I was young, I was a daddy's little girl...even if I can't remember." She lamented. "Mama, papa I miss you so!" She suddenly cried her heart out. 

"Although Selene is away at the special senshi training as the warrior of Venus...I know she sends her love to you. Can you believe that? We don't understand it...but for some reason she bears the mark and was meant to carry the torch for the planet of Venus.I wish I was as strong as she...she seems to be able to move on and not dwell on your death...but I can't!I feel so alone! There's no one I can talk to...and there's no one I know that could possibly love me!" She continued. "But I'm...I'm going to-to do my duty and be the daughter that you would have wanted me to be. I've decided that perhaps I will take the proposal of Prince Valiant of Mars." She finished. "I know that I do not love him...but right now it seems like...like the only thing to do...I can't rule this by myself! I can't even...can't even say...I'm...I'm...I don't even like to think about it...and I hate it when people call me...I'm not, but I am...I'm going to say it." She suddenly said firmly. "I'm...I'm going to be the queen...Queen Ser-Serenity." She cried softly and she brushed her fingers through her brown bangs. "I...mother I'm still...I want to experience love, but...but I have to do what I have to do right?" She questioned softly to no one in particular. "I have to marry soon and produce an heir. That's my duty right? Why can't someone answer me? Why must I feel so alone?" She cried as she sank to the ground and shut her eyes tight. She had been clutching the roses within her hands so tight that the thorns tore through her flesh making droplets fall to the floor; so lost in her world of loneliness was she, that she became numb to the pain. She felt her heart thump loudly within her chest as she arose slowly and took one last look at the bronze plates in the ground that was protected by the diamond glass covering. With her last breath she placed the roses down at their prospective stones, ignoring the feeling of blood dropping down from the palm of her hand. 

"You ready to go...your majesty?" Her guard asked. 

"Yes..." She began. "And don't call me that!" She suddenly snapped. "I'm not...I'm not Princess Serenity or Queen Serenity, and-and I'm not your majesty...I'm-I'm just Serenity." She cried out to him. 

"Sorry." He replied. He stood there, his mind in a daze as she began to walk away. 

It was then that he noticed her hand. 

"Que-Serenity." He called out as he walked after her and grasped her by the wrist. "Your hand." He commented as he took note of the blood that was dripping down it.

"I'm fine." She snapped as she pulled her hand away. "I'm not a baby ya know." She said as she looked up into his baby blue orbs. "I can take care of myself." She finished as she began to walk away. "You don't have to watch me every minute of the waking hour Daronius." She finished and left him standing their astonished.

"Well maybe I want to." He said softly as he watched her walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Daronius, have you said anything to her yet?" A man with black hair asked him.

"No...just leave me alone ok?" He replied to him bitterly.

"You know, you'll never get anywhere with that attitude." The man said to him. "For Peter's sake Daronius, if you don't say something she'll marry a prince from my sector and then you really won't have a chance."

"And why shouldn't she Mares...she deserves a prince." Daronius replied softly as he looked out the window of his office.

"Are you really going to sit there and guard her all day while she prances around with someone else?" Mares continued. "Are you telling me that you would honestly be able to handle seeing her kissed by another, touched by another?"

"Do you honestly believe that I have a chance anyway?" Daronius shot back at him. "For all she knows, I'm just her Captain of the Moon Royal Guard...an annoyance that must be at her side at all times...she'll never see me as more." He said. "Besides...when she does...marry...I'm going to ask to...to be transferred to another sector."

"The captain of the Royal Moon Guard...transferred to another sector?" Mares commented objectively. "I don't think so...she'll want to know why."

"And I'll tell her that I want to retire." He told him agitatedly.

"You're not even 25, you're only 22 in fact!" Mares commented. "You're still young blood." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look, you can't just sit here while the woman that you love accepts a proposal from a man who obviously does not love her."

"Well that's easy for you to say!" Daronius accused. "You're a prince, Princess Meredith of Mars would have no problems seeing you!" He yelled angrily. "But I'm just...just a d*mn guard...I'm not even worthy to walk in her shadow, let alone hold her."

"For something that is so easy, you make it so hard." Mares finished before leaving the room.

***********************************************************************

"Shall we, milady?" Prince Valiant said with a bow to her as he extended his hand.

"By all means." She replied in tone with a nod of her head as she placed her hand in his and then stepped out of the carriage. "Luna!" She called out softly and a black cat jumped from the carriage into her arms. His guards bowed in turn and she nodded her head to them politely, a gesture for them to rise. Daronius spoke to her other guards in the carriage along with the carriage driver before stepping out with two other guards following him.

"I have much to show you Serenity." Prince Valiant said with a smile. "In the end, I believe that you will see my proposal as a very profitable one."

"Since when should marriage be seen as a profitable proposal?" Daronius muttered bitterly as he walked behind Serenity and the Prince.

"Did you say something Daronius?" The guard next to him asked.

"No." He replied astringently.

"Here is where we store food that we feed to the poor who can not afford it." Prince Valiant said to Serenity as he pointed to the various small buildings lined up in a row with guards standing in front of them. "The guards are there to make sure that there is no thievery." He continued.

"What a pleasant arrangement." Serenity stated simply. "Tell me Valiant, where is it that you have the schools for the children?" She asked.

"The schools?"

"Yes, where do the children learn? I am very interested in seeing how that is going." She continued.

"Oh the schools...right this way." He said somewhat nervously as he looked to his first guard who suddenly led the way.

"Probably doesn't even know what a school is." Daronius muttered. When they arrived at one of the school buildings, Serenity determinantly asked that they visit.

"Your majesty, school is still in progress, we can not simply go and intrude." Valiant tried to argue.

"I do not see why not, I shall go unannounced, I do enjoy children and would very much like to see how things go...I do this many times on the moon. I see no reason why I can not do it now." She replied with a firmness that meant there was no changing her mind. She stepped into the school with Daronius and the other guards in tow, leaving a shocked Prince Valiant in her wake before he finally followed her in.

***********************************************************************

"Queen Serenity!" The master in charge of the school said in alarm. "I was not expecting you to come here of all places!" He said as he immediately dropped to the floor in humbleness. 

"Please rise, there is no need for this now." She said to him and he immediately stood.

"And Prince Valiant, you're here too." The man continued with a look of wonder and somewhat resentment. "I will go and announce your pres-" He began to say to her but she silenced him.

"No, that will not be necessary...I wish to just sit in as a visitor." She said with a smile. With a wave of her hand, a white light flashed, and she was adorning a simple white cotton long sleeve dress that came to her feet and whose sleeves stopped at her elbows from which they flared out. Her hair had disappeared from the royal hairstyle, to be replaced by two braids that started from the top and center of her head and lined the sides of her head until they met at the back. The middle of her head consisted of loose hair that flowed in waves all the way down her back. "Ahh, that's better." She smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot." She said as she tapped her forehead where her sigil sat, and it slowly disappeared. "Now, there should be no problems with me sitting in for one of your younger children's classes...please lead the way."

***********************************************************************

"You're pretty." A little girl with long curl red hair and green eyes said to her.

"Why thank-you." Serenity said with a smile. "And you're very beautiful yourself." She continued. "What's you name?"

"Elizabeth." She said shyly as she rocked back and forth.

"Elizabeth, I want you to meet my cat Luna." Serenity said to her. "Luna, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Luna." 

"She had her shots, mommy says I can't touch a cat that's sick!" The girl said in startlement. Serenity giggled as she could feel there was a slight contempt in her cat, but chose to ignore it.

"She's a very healthy cat." Serenity said to the girl. "Go ahead and pet her." She bade the girl and the girl slowly took steps forward towards the cat. 

"Hey everybody, come and see this cat!" The girl exclaimed to all the other kids in her class who had not noticed Serenity before. Suddenly all of the children were gathering around Serenity in order to get a good look at Luna.

"No children!" Prince Valiant almost exclaimed, frightening them. "Step back, you can't all come at once!" He continued. Serenity turned and gave him a look of wonder at this change in behavior before turning back to the children.

"It's ok, you can come." She said to them softly. "She's a special cat, so be gentle." She said with a smile. 

"I used to have a cat like this one, but then mine ran away." One of the kids explained to her. "You better watch your cat, otherwise she may run away too." He warned her with a toothy grin.

"I don't think she's going anywhere, she likes being with me." Serenity replied. "Where's your teacher?" She suddenly asked.

"I dunno." One of the kids replied nonchalantly as if it was a normal day of life. "Can your cat do tricks?" Serenity looked up at Valiant for a second with a look that said we'll discuss this later before turning back to the kids. 

"No, she doesn't do tricks." Serenity smiled. "She's just a plain old house cat."

"Oh." Another child replied. 

"You mean she can't jump, or...or get your shoes?" Elizabeth asked her incredulously.

"I'm afraid not." Serenity replied and inwardly winced when she felt one of Luna's claws scratch her skin. "I sure do wish she did...that would be lovely wouldn't it?" She said and winced again when she felt that same claw on her skin.

"Could you read us a book?" Another little girl asked.

"Serenity, I believe that it is about time that we be going." Valiant said, slightly irritated that the kids were preoccupying her time with trifling matters.

"No, I wish to stay longer." She said as she took the book from the child's hands and sat down on the floor with Luna at her feet.

"And the rest of the tour, what shall we do about that?" He asked in an agitated manner.

"They can wait." Serenity stated simply as the children began to gather at her feet. "I'm entertaining the children." She ended as she turned her attention to them to see that suddenly all the boys had disappeared and only the girls were at her feet. She searched the room for them, and spotted them near an old and tattered window where Daronius stood. Two of the boys were currently occupying a space beneath each of his arms, while another was on his back. It appeared that he has currently in the middle of giving them a ride of sorts as they screamed and yelled happily from their positions. Those who were still on the floor were jumping up and down awaiting their turn. Serenity smiled at the silly picture Daronius made as he twirled the kids on his back. She looked at the girls who sat in front of her with reluctant yet pleading looks in their eyes before nodding her head to them. They smiled before jumping up and running to Daronius as well. And for the first time, Serenity got a chance to look at his sunny disposition. The uptight always-serious Captain of her Royal Moon Guard wasn't so uptight after all. And now that she had a chance to think about it, he was kinda of cute as well, she thought with a smile. His sun golden hair brought out an effervescent beauty in his sea blue orbs that made her almost loose thought. Noticing her preoccupied glance, Prince Valiant immediately interceded. 

"Your highness, we must be going." He said to her.

"Where are these kids teachers?" She said as she turned to him, remembered what she had put aside for later.

"I do not know, I am not in charge of these schools."

"Aren't you?" She said with a not amused look on her face as she passed her hand lightly over the down of Luna's back. "You are a prince of the sector are you not, and the governor thereof?" 

"Serenity, I manage over what I can, not everything is in my jurisdiction." He paused. "I provide the means so that things can be done, but am I to also make sure that they are used? It's like placing a plate of food in front of a child...do you think you should have to wait to tell the child to eat? No, if the child is hungry, then he will most likely eat on his own accord." He finished.

"Perhaps." Serenity replied softly. "We'll discuss this further later." She finished as she approached the area where Daronius was with the children. When she walked over there, she called his name but he didn't seem to hear her at all. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat, startling him as he quickly turned around, spinning the children that were clinging to his body in the process. He smiled sheepishly when he saw her standing there and tapping her feet with her arms crossed. She thought that he looked awfully cute now with that look of innocence he gave her. "We are about to leave." She said to him as she quickly turned to avoid his gaze.

"Um...sorry, I hadn't realized that I was keeping you." He said as he immediately began to put the children down who started sighing at the thought of seeing him go.

"No...it's no problem." She said with a smile as she looked at him. "I'm sorry children, but we are going to have to leave." She said to them.

"Awwwww." They all said in unison.

"Can you stay for a little longer?" Some of them pleaded.

"I know...you can be our teacher!" One of the kids exclaimed and all the others began to jump up and down in agreement. Serenity only giggled at their merriment, yet at the same time she felt reluctant at knowing she would have to leave.

"Uh...I'll see what we can arrange." Serenity said to them. "But for now children, I must go." She told them once more as she bent down to their level and they ran up to hug her, feeling somehow connected by this beautiful angel who walked into their classroom.

"Now say by to Luna." She said to them with a smile.

"By Luna!" They all said in unison as they reached forward and petted her black furry down.

"But wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed from within the group. "You didn't even get your ride!" She told her.

"Excuse me?" Serenity said softly with a look of confusion on her face.

"Your have to ride mister's back!" Another exclaimed. Valiant, getting the gist of what the kids were saying immediately stepped forward. 

"I'm sorry, but your highness, I must say that this is where this must all end." He said firmly. "I can not continue to allow you to waste you time here any longer."

"Since when have you become my advisor that you may tell me what it is that I may do with my life and when I am allowed to go or stay?" She questioned him irritatingly. Man, she wasn't even with this guy for two hours yet and he was already starting to irritate her, how could she even think she would be able to stay with him for a lifetime. "I do as I please, when I please." She ended firmly before looking towards the kids to figure out what it was they were asking of her. "Tell you what, I shall do one last thing for you before I go." She said with a smile. "Now, show me what it is you want." She said to Elizabeth who grinned a huge grin before taking her by the hand and leading her over to where Daronius stood. Suddenly understanding what it was that the kids wanted, Daronius immediately began to spew off excuses as to why she could not do what they were asking.

"No children...I...I don't think...I mean...we really do not have the time to..."

"Nonsense." Serenity said with a smile surprising him. "I'm sure it would be delightful, unless you are saying no...after all, I am a woman of my word." 

"N-no, I would not d-dare refuse." He said as he turned so that she could mount his back. 

***********************************************************************

"Why is it these children do not have teachers?" Serenity asked the schoolmaster. 

"I'm sorry Serenity that you have come and met us at such poor conditions, but we can no longer afford to pay as much teachers to come and teach the children, and they can not afford to work for free."

"Why is it that you have suddenly come to a depletion in proper funds?" Serenity asked.

"We were cut off in the usual funds provided by the government so that we could afford to pay the teachers, the government called our school an unnecessary luxury."

"So what do you do now?" She asked him concerned. "What do the kids do without a teacher?"

"The parents need someplace to send their kids because they must work much harder to make a living...so we allow them to come here." He continued. "There are only three of us left and 5 classrooms, I am a teacher as well as the master of the school." He continued. "We rotate which classes get taught each day."

"How sad." Serenity said as she shot a glance at Valiant, who stood behind the schoolmaster. "And what of the kids in the classroom that I just visited?"

"They are orphans your highness." The schoolmaster replied sadly. "The orphanage has recently become flooded, and they had no other place to go." He finished.

"Well, they do now." Serenity replied with a smile as she turned towards Daronius. "Please make the arrangements to transport these kids to the moon, where I want a teacher set up, and bed rooms so that they may stay in the palace until a home may be built with a governess where they can live permanently."

"Yes your majesty." Daronius replied with a nod as he began talking to his guards.

"Thank-you your majesty!" The schoolmaster said to her happily with tears in his eyes. "Thank-you very much, you are truly a kind soul."

"As for the conditions of this school...I trust that special arrangements shall be made." She said as she looked towards Prince Valiant sternly. 

"Yes your majesty."

"I shall be watching the progress of this school in particular, do not disappoint me in any matter." She finished before walking away, Daronius in tow.

***********************************************************************

"Well, that was rather...interesting." She with a smile as she got into the carriage with Daronius on her heels.

"Your highness, will I have the pleasure of your company another time?" Valiant asked anxiously.

"I do not think so Valiant, but you shall receive my response to your proposal tonight, as I shall think it over." Serenity ended before looking Daronius. "I'm ready." She said to him.

"Alright, let's go." He said to the carriage driver who pressed a button on the carriage console and then began to slap the horses to go. Almost immediately there carriage disappeared in a streak of yellow lights.

"You know...you didn't have to entertain their ignorance." A small voice spoke up.

"But Luna, it was so much fun." Serenity giggled as she stepped out of the carriage in the transporter room with the aide of Daronius. "They were so cute." She commented as she placed her on the ground. "Say...why can't you do tricks Luna?" Serenity asked with a smile as she walked out the room with Luna at her feet and Daronius behind her.

"Serenity!" Luna huffed. "I am not a house pet...I'm your Royal Advisor!" She said in an agitated manner that only caused Serenity to laugh harder.

"Don't scratch me so hard next time, that kinda hurt." Serenity pouted.

"Well you deserved it." Luna replied with a smile on her face.

"O Luna...if you're not a house pet, then why is it they find empty sardine cans and tuna on the floor almost every night. For a Royal Advisor, you sure are sloppy." She said with a smile causing Daronius to lightly chuckle behind them.

"You know about that?" Luna asked in shock.

"No, actually I just made it up...thanks for confessing though." She said with a winning smile.

"How do you always do that?" Luna said with a smile as they turned a corner and walked down another hallway.

"Say Luna, what did you think of Prince Valiant anyway?"

"I don't know princess...he seems kinda...oh I don't know...withdrawn." Luna replied.

"I noticed that too...when he was showing me around the city, it seemed as if he never walked their streets before." She replied in thought. Then without warning she turned stopped in her tracks and turned to Daronius. "What did you think?"

"M-me?" He asked unbelievingly. _Was she really asking him? This was the perfect opportunity, all he would have to do is tell her what a stuck-up egotistical jerk that guy was and perhaps she would take his word for it and the proposal would be over just like that! But as he looked at her eyes, he could barely form the words. "W-well...h-he...he's a prince." Daronius quickly spat and then mentally beat himself upside the head._

"Uh thanks...I'll take that into consideration." Serenity said in confusion at the dumbfounded look he had on his face before turning and walking to her office door where her secretary stood guard. "Good Morning Judith...what news have we today?"

"Your sister bellowed." Judith said to her. "Says that she's sending over Artemis for Luna to play with cause he's...aggravating her." The secretary replied.

"Well I never." Luna said in a dignified manner causing everyone to laugh lightly.

"Oh that would be good, he can get Luna off my back as well."

"Serenity!" Luna said in shock.

"Oh Luna...calm down, I am merely having a little fun." Serenity replied with a smile. "Speaking of Artemis." Serenity said just as she saw him approach them in the hall. "Hello Artemis, how was your trip here?" She said as she bent down, allowing him to jump in her arms.

"It was alright." He said with a yawn as she scratched his back. "Mmmm that feels really good."

"You're such a good cat Artemis."

"Hey what about me?" Luna said front her position on the floor.

"Oh hey Luna." Artemis called out to her.

"But you're not a cat Luna, you're my Royal Advisor remember?" Serenity said with a smile, knowing she had caught Luna in her words. She put Artemis down on the carpet before standing once more. "I'm going to my office for a bit to think, I wish not to be disturbed, after all, this is a very important decision that I must make."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to do?" Artemis asked her.

"No Artemis, but, so far...he has the best offer yet...and time is wearing thin." Serenity continued. "Oh and Daronius...thanks for the ride." She replied with a smile before stepping in her private thinking room, causing his face to flush red.


	3. Chapter 3 Non Hentai

Daronius looked on in confusion as people hustled about in the halls of the castle. 

_What in the world is going on? He questioned himself as he approached Serenity's office doors. _

He was slightly surprised this morning when a messenger came to his room saying that Serenity wanted to speak to him along with his other guards. He wasn't sure what to make of all the commotion, and figured that whatever it was, it must have something to do with whatever she had to speak to them about, and he might as well just wait for her to speak to him. 

He calmed himself and held his composure as he always had everyday whenever he had to meet her and speak to her face to face, before walking in briskly with a nod at her secretary to see that his other comrades had already arrived ahead of him, as well as Luna and Artemis. 

"Good morning." He greeted them all with a nod of his head as he took his position in front of their line of four. They nodded their heads in turn and then all five turned their attention to Serenity who was standing by the window looking out into the gardens.

"Nice of you to join us Daronius." She said softly as she turned to them with a sad smile, her brown tendrils whipping gently about her. 

"Your majesty." He nodded to her. She paused with a wave of her hand for but a moment before speaking.

"I have summoned your presence because I have some very important news to tell you...I have already spoken with Luna and the arrangements are already being made as we speak...which basically means that my decision now stands as nearly irrevocable." She sighed heavily as she looked away slightly before turning back to them. "I have chosen to accept Valiant's proposition for my hand in marriage...preparations for a formal announcement are being made as we speak." She finished.

And then the world stopped as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

*~*

"Are you ok?" A man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes asked as he lightly placed his palm on Daronius's shoulder. He looked below them from the balcony and followed Daronius's line of vision to see Serenity and Valiant walking away on the courtyard, two guards following in their wake.

"I'm-I'm fine." He replied inatimatly as he looked away into the night.

"I know how you must feel...I do not even know the words that I could say to you to make you feel better." He continued.

"Charles I...I just wish she would have chosen better." He paused as he passed his fingers gruffly through his bangs. "Even if I can not be the one to hold her...I would feel better knowing that she was in better hands...someone who could really love her."

"You say that...and I know you believe that as long as she finds someone whom you deem worthy of her love that you will be happy for her, but I know the truth." Charles paused mid-breath as he looked at Daronius's weary form. "No matter whom she chooses, as long as it is not you...you will never feel that he is right for her and you will always find fault in him."

"I've lost her forever." Daronius whispered as he allowed his shoulders to slump.

"You can not say that...you still have time to tell her of your feelings...she is not married as of yet."

"But she is a taken woman now." Daronius interrupted him before he could continue. "And she herself said this morning that her decision was irrevocable."

"Think of it this way...right now Serenity is probably choosing based upon the fact that she is at a loss at finding someone who could truly love her."

"What makes you think..." Daronius began but was quickly interrupted by Charles.

"Think about it...she has chosen someone she clearly does not agree upon...but all for the sake of the throne. I doubt Serenity is making this decision based upon what she feels, but based upon what her kingdom needs...she feels it is her duty...and not to mention she is lonely and scared." He paused. "Daronius she is soon to ascend to the throne of the Millennium in place of her parents...a great responsibility I might add." He paused again. "But she's only a sixteen year old girl...can you imagine how she must feel?" He continued. "My cousin is eighteen and all she thinks about is being in love and planning her wedding." He paused once more to bow his head before lifting it to look at him once more. "As much as she wants to pretend that she is over it all, that she can handle it, that's she's got it under control...she's still a frightened scared 16 year old girl who just wants to be held, who wants to be in love...if you don't give her a chance to love you...what do you expect her to do?" He paused for the last time. "She's lonely Daronius, she doesn't want to do it alone...She Doesn't want to ascend to the throne alone, and THAT'S why she's doing this."

"You think I don't know that?" Daronius practically screamed as he threw his hands in the air. "Every year I follow her around as her guard and see her act as the princess, who loves all and is loved by all, who is fair, kind, gentle and sweet." He paused. "But then that one day comes...I have kept this in for so long, and I do not think that anyone knows this but me." He paused. "Where she goes to the sea of Serenity in remembrance...and then she goes to their tomb...she still goes you know." He paused. "Two years have past and she still mourns their death...and I have to watch her cry...and it hurts me to see her that way and I just want to hug her and never let her go but...but I can't." He pauses. "It's not that simple...she has never ever showed that she was even the slightest bit interested in me or what I have to say...and, I couldn't take rejection from her...if I was to tell her what I felt about her, she would only laugh and take it as a joke."

"You know, you're a good man, and I admire you greatly and have always thought you to have strong judgement." He paused for affect. "But right now I can't help but see how stupid your acting." He finished before walking away from the balcony and into the ballroom to leave Daronius alone with his thoughts.

*~*

"Selene!" Serenity exclaimed excitedly as she bombarded her sister with one of her infamous running hugs. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed happily.

"And I you." Her sister replied with equal measure. All at once the room was filled with mindless chatter as the twins began to talk of everything under the sun.

"So how's Arty?" Selene asked her. "He causing any trouble?"

"Hey!" Artemis exclaimed as he had just entered the room to hear Selene's comment. "I heard that...and frankly, I'm insulted."

"Put a sock in it Arty." Selene replied before walking away with Serenity, barely catching his last remark.

"We Royal Advisors get no respect." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" She replied with a giggle.

***

"I'm really sorry I couldn't come to the Announcement ball." Selene told her as she placed her bag on her bed.

"That's quite alright, I understand." Serenity paused. "You were busy after all."

"So...what shall we do today?" Selene arched her brow in a manner that told Serenity that she was already ready to get into some mischief.

"What are you up to?" Serenity asked her.

"Oh, I dunno...let's go see the first guard practice." Selene said with a smile.

"You just want to see Charles." Selene giggled.

"And you do not wish to see Daronius?" Her sister chided while nudging her in the ribs.

"Oh please Selene, I am practically a taken woman." Serenity replied with a roll of her eyes causing her sister to pout.

"Too bad, cause he sure is cute..." Selene said to her with merriment in her eyes**. "But then again, there's no sin in looking." She finished as she dragged her sister towards the door, ignoring her pleas.**

***

"OK, it's a nice and hot day...you're all sweating cause it's hot." A small female voice muttered. "The sun is beating down on you, you've been practicing for so long that your shirt seems to weight a ton." The voice continued softly. "So in response to all of these factors...you take of your shirts as if shedding a second skin." The voice finished triumphantly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Serenity said with a roll of her eyes as she looked upon her sister who was hiding behind one of the columns, watching the men train.

"Are you kidding?" Selene asked incredulously. "You can not be my sister!" She laughed. "I mean, this is a delicate art mind you...a very important process that women of my caliber and age must take part in daily in order to be considered a woman of today's society."

"SomeOne's been hanging around Melanie too long." Serenity giggled.

"What do you expect when you spend two years waking up to the same three faces?" Selene said with a shrug. "Anyway, you really should see this...I mean...oh my." Selene said as she suddenly forgot about her sister, her eyes bulging out.

"What?" Serenity asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Selene replied. "Oh my...oh my word."

"What? What happened?" Serenity asked, her curiosity overwhelming her.

"It's nothing that would interest you Serenity." Selene replied, purposely teasing her. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Serenity said as she went to the other side of the column and peaked around to see what her sister was so bedazzled about.

*~*

"Man it's hot out here." Charles commented from where he stood sparring with Daronius.

"I know." Daronius commented. 

"Perhaps we shouldn't have removed our shirts, cause now the sun is beaming directly on me and I'm burning up." Charles continued as he moved the staff swiftly in his hand, attempting to ignore the sweat that was dripping down his face.

"Can't take the heat Charles?" One of the other guards scoffed.

"Perhaps you should go back to Venus and train with your amateur trainers so you don't break a sweat!" Another laughed. "Wouldn't want to mar those princely features of yours."

"I'll have you know that I could beat you any time, any day." Charles bated.

"Don't test him Daniel, he's serious you know." Daronius replied. "Besides, you know the charges for killing a prince."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Charles replied with a deep chuckle.

"Enough, we have wasted too much time just standing here" Daronius replied. "We spar one more time and then we shower...after that, meet at the pool." He paused. "Alright...go!" Daronius and Charles at once took fighting stances as their staffs hit one another with a mighty clack.

***

"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed in hushed whisper like manner. "That was very...very...very wrong of you to do that!" 

"Did you see the look on your face...it was classic!" Selene replied with a giggle. 

"You made it seem as if something interesting were going on and all they were doing was sparring!" Serenity accused.

"Oh...but they did look beautiful did they not?" She sighed as she leaned against the column. "Especially Charles...with a body like that, who knows how far you can go ey?" She giggled.

"And they say twins share the same soul." Serenity muttered.

"Oh please Sere!" Selene scoffed. "You were practically ogling all over them!" She accused. 

"I was not!" She retorted. "I was merely looking at their style of fighting and comparing it to my eternal soldier training and noticing the similarities is all." She replied.

"And what did you deduct your highness?" She heard a familiar deep voice ask, causing her to immediately straighten out.With a look of shock and something akin to horror, she slowly turned around to be faced to face with Daronius, Charles and his men standing behind them chuckling. On any other day, she would have spoken clearly, commented like the princess she was, and then dragged her sister down the hall so that she could go her own merry way. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary day, and Daronius was not wearing his stiff-stand-by-the-princess's-side uniform; he was wearing nothing but a pair of silver flaring pants, his muscular and tone chest glistening with sweat and moving up and down as he breathed.

"I-I...I merely..."

"Yes?"

"Well...you see..."

"Excuse me your highness, but the prince is here to see you." A second rate guard quickly said after a quick bow.

"Thank-you Judith, I shall be right there." Serenity replied with a nod of her head. "If you'll excuse me gentleman...Selene." She ended before turning away, Daronius staring wistfully in her departing course.

_Coward. He thought to himself._

"So tell me...princess." Charles drawled. "Just what were you doing here?" He ended with a rise of his brow. His comrades chuckling behind him.

"Why Charles, I was merely gathering information for my studies; a woman of my stature must find and discover as many things as she can so that she be knowledgeable in all the subjects."

"I see." He continued. "And just what studies were you enhancing, and what did you learn? Perhaps I too can learn from your observations."

"Well, if you must know your highness." She began, a glint of mischief in her eye. "I was studying the male anatomy...and I came to the conclusion that what has been said before is true."

"And what might that be?"

"That heat can be a nasty thing." She paused as the guards erupted in to chuckling fits. "It causes perspiration which leads to one shedding one's skin...which of course leads to studies such as the one I am taking part in as of now."

"Really?" 

"Really."

"Interesting, since you seem to know such much about anatomy, perhaps you can help me with something?" He began. 

"Which is?"

"It is a little...a private matter...about the anatomy...if you could spare me a few minutes?" He paused. 

"I shall be happy to oblige." She replied with a smile.

"Gentleman, I shall be with you in a moment."

"Of course Charles...do not be long, ey old friend?" Daniel began. "Otherwise we may have to come to certain conclusions about your whereabouts...if you know what I mean." He ended with a smile.

"Do not worry yourself Daniel...I have the senshi of Venus to protect me." He replied. "So if you'll excuse me gentleman." He paused. "Milady." He put out his arm for her to hold and she took it happily, allowing him to escort her down the hall.

"Did anyone see where Daronius went off to?"

*~*

As soon as Charles closed and locked the door to Selene's waiting room she flew into his arms, planting kisses all over his face.

"How I have missed you." She murmured as he grasped her tightly and began to place butterfly kisses on her face as well.

"And I you, love." He replied huskily as he picked her up in his arms and brought her to lie down on the chaise, his body looming slightly over her own.

"So what did you want to know?" She needn't answer, in the next few moments his actions showed her exactly what he wanted.

***

She lightly caressed the damp tendrils of his blonde hair and hummed a little tune as his fingers made dancing patterns on her thigh. 

They were lying on the chaise, his body was half on her body, and half on the couch's edge, her legs slightly enclosing his abdomen. He looked up from his position on her chest to look into her eyes.

"Do you think she is even the least bit interested in him?" He asked as he rested his chin on her flat stomach.

"I don't know...my sister is so hard to read...and I haven't come to full terms with my powers yet."

"Well, why don't you pop ideas in her head...tell her he's charming and intelligent and...whatever it is you females talk about when not in male's presence." He planted a small butterfly kiss on her belly button.

"I did that already."

"Excuse me?" He looked up with a hurt look.

"Don't worry...I subtly mention on occasion just how sexy you are...but I try not to overdo it." She paused. "I don't want her thinking too much of you ya know."

"My, my, princess...you're not jealous are you?" He questioned, even as his tongue made circular patterns on her abdomen.

"Of course not silly, I have you wrapped around my little finger." She giggled as she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"And what a sexy little finger it is." He replied sardonically whilst reaching up and placing a kiss on it. 

"I'd just hate for her to fall for you just to find out that you're already mine." She sighed. "Charles?" She continued after a moment of silence.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think you'll be missed at the pool?"

He muttered curse explicatives as he shot up from his previous position and raced to retrieve all of his clothing from the floor. "Now you see what you've done to me woman?" She giggled from where she lay on the couch, her elbow propped up and supporting her head. "I forgot all about meeting the men there!" 

"Oh pooh, you can't say it wasn't worth it." She smiled.

"I do not argue that line of reasoning, but now they'll be wondering what took me so long!" 

"And you'll just make up some delightful excuse...I have complete faith in you." She smiled as she stood to help him dress.

"I do not deserve you Selene."

"Of course you don't." She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly curling through the end of his hair. "Now, give mommy a little kiss before you go on your way."

"Ugh...mental picture...don't ever put you naked and my mom in the same atmosphere...it just doesn't work well for me..." He chuckled as he looked down at her. She smiled sensually as she pressed her body against his own. "Ah bloody hell...forget the d*mn pool." He muttered as he swiftly lifted her into his arms and walked though her waiting room into her bedroom.

*~*

"It is...very big." Serenity commented with a tone of indifference about her.

"Is it not?" He began. "I went and bought the biggest diamond that I could find to match your worth." He continued with a wide smile as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk where she sat. She smiled awkwardly as he continued. "I thought you would like it...so when shall we have the wedding?"

"The-the wedding?" She croaked. "Why yes, of course...the wedding...uh...six days from now." She said as she turned away from him.

"I have already made great plans for our honeymoon..."

"Honeymoon?" She interrupted.

"Surely you didn't think we would just stay here did you?" He continued. "I know of a great place in the moon of Jupiter...I have been there many a times before with...associates of mine...it would be the perfect place to spend a little time so that we could..." He paused as he looked at her darkly. "Get to know each other better." His fingers reached out and traced the lining of the top of her dress as she drew back in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"At this point in the relationship Serenity, we should already know each other this much...you shouldn't be afraid of me." He continued. "I'm not going to hurt you." His cool hands reached up and cupped her cheek firmly. 

Her heart jumped as she considered this moment. She didn't know whether or not she should allow this to continue; however, before she could give it a second thought, he had reached over and planted his lips firmly on her own. Her momentary shock accompanied by parted lips, gave him the opening he needed. He shocked her by slipping his tongue in her mouth. She sat stock-still as lips sloppily devoured her own. She battled with herself, disgust in her heart, willing her to push him away; however, perhaps he was right, if she couldn't get used to his kisses now, how would she later?

A clicking sound that resembling the opening of the door solved her dilemma. She broke away from him abruptly, to look at her savior.

It was Daronius. She barely caught a glimpse of a hurt look that fell across his face before he turned away. 

_Why did she wish it were someone else who had caught her? _

_No matter how much he had wanted to run out of the room at that moment, protocol required that he stay in attendance until dismissed._

_Why did she feel as if she had just committed a sin against him? It was ridiculous really._

"Pardon me...y-your highness...I-I'll come back later." He replied. 

_It felt so stuffy and clustered in the room, he could barely take the atmosphere around him as he diverted his eyes to any and everything but her._

_She wasn't quite sure, but was he purposely trying not to let her see his eyes? _

_He gathered that the room must be hot, and clutched slightly at his collar to air himself out._

_ _

_Why do I suddenly feel slightly warm? She thought in wonder._

"Than-" Valiant began, eager to dismiss and get back to what he had been doing before.

"No!" She said abruptly, her breath ragged for some reason she could not fathom. 

_It must be the temperature in the room._

_It must be the room._

"What is it you came for?" She finally asked.

"I just wanted to...I was wondering if you knew of the whereabouts of Prince Charles is all." He asked, his fingers fidgeting slightly.

"I am not sure...but I shall go and call upon my sister...I believe that she told me that she would be helping Charles with something before settling down in her room once more." She ended as she stood up. "I shall go look for her."

"Perhaps we shall continue this conversation later...at the ball, Serenity?"

"I suppose." She replied slightly solemn. "Gentlemen." She nodded to both men before making a haste exit.

***

She had never flown down the halls so quickly in her life. But for some reason she just knew she had to get as far from that room as possible. 

She needed someone to talk to, and her sister was that someone.

She briskly opened the door and was surprised to find it dark and to hear weird sounds coming from within. She could hear partial giggling and partial something else that she could not decipher. Slightly alarmed and yet slightly curious as to what her sister was up to, she walked closer to the huge four post bed surrounded in ivory drapes and stopped 10 feet before it, her mouth agape. 

At that moment, as if sensing an intruder, her sister turned towards her.

"Serenity!" She cried out in shock.

"Serenity?" She heard a male voice croak in wonder.

"Oh God...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Serenity said flushed as she ran out the room.

***

"Bloody hell!" Charles cursed as Selene sat up and pulled the covers to her chest.

"I have to go talk to her!" She exclaimed worriedly as she jumped up from the bed, forgetting the sheet, and ran to her closet. He sat up on the edge of the bed and watched as she rummaged through her clothes.

"Do you think she knew it was me?"

"I'd rather she know it was you, than think it was someone else." She called out from her closet.

"Good point." He replied as he lazily fell back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Uh...laying down?" He replied quizzically as he began to stare at her nude form.

"Get your clothes on!" She exclaimed as she ran to her waiting room, came back with his clothes, and threw them at him. "You didn't think you were going to stay here so that my maid or someone else could catch you did you?" She said in a motherly tone with hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying love?"

"You're hopeless Charles...put on your clothes." She finished as she began to hurriedly put on her own clothing.

"It should be an understood rule." He murmured. "Never talk to a man while you're naked." 

*~*

Serenity ran past Daronius hastily without saying a word and then went into her room and shut the door behind her. She didn't know why the sight of seeing her sister with Charles made her heart ache with longing, if anything, she should be embarrassed and shocked. But for some reason, all she could manage to feel was jealousy. 

She locked the door before walking briskly to her bed and sitting upon it. Her legs she folded beneath her, a pillow in her grasps, as she leaned back on the rest of her pillows, tears trickling down her face. 

***

Daronius was standing in the hall still attempting to figure out what had happened when Selene brushed by him and ran down the hall, nearly pushing him over.

"Sorry Daronius!" She called out as she continued on her way. 

Five minutes later, he saw Charles walking briskly towards him. This time he was going to get some answers. He calmly placed his arm out in Charles's path as he too attempted to walk by.

"OK, what's going on?" 

"Uh...n-nothing." He replied.

"Oh no." Daronius sighed.

"W-what?" 

"She caught you didn't she?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm not stupid, don't think I don't know what has been going on in secret...just answer me ok?"

"I don't know what-"

"Charles!" He demanded.

"Yes...it is exactly as you say."

***

After some incessant pleading, Selene managed to get Serenity to let her in, and now they were sitting quietly on her bed, each with a pillow in hand, clutching tightly.

"Say something." Selene demanded suddenly, softly.

"What is there to say?"

"Surely...you must have some questions...I-I mean...don't be silent Sere...I know there is much-"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes...yes I do." Selene replied softly. 

"I know that we can-can only give ourselves to one man...because of the way in which our bodies are made but...I-I...are you sure that-"

"With all my heart." Selene replied, understanding what her sister was trying to say.. "And he loves me too."

"When were you going to tell me?" Serenity questioned as she clutched her pillow tighter and looked down at the bed. "All those times you pretended...pretended it was only a crush..."

"I don't know...soon I guess...I guess...I was-was protecting...you."

"From what?"

"I know how sensitive you can be Sere...seeing me with another will only make things worse."

"How long?"

"Since my first trip to Venus." She replied. "That's when we met...it-it was love at first sight." She ended softly.

"Tell me about it." Serenity suddenly said in wonder.

"About how we met?"

"No...about...about making love." She flushed. "Tell me Selene, how does it feel?"

"When it is with someone you love...it is the best feeling in the world.

"Does he always put his head...does he always kiss you-"

"No...it was my first time..." Selene flushed a deep red.

"And I ruined it for you." She sighed.

"There will be other times Serenity...You're more important right now...now come, tell me dear sister...do you love Valiant?"

"No...but I could learn to love him and the way he is...I mean, love sees past all one's faults right?"

"Dear Serenity...but his flaws are his characteristics and no matter how much you wish to deny it, they will always eat away at you...When you love someone, you love the good things about them...which is why the bad things do not matter." She paused. "Dearest sister, you know that I love you more than anything, and that I want the best for you...and it is because of this that I must tell you that I think this marriage is all wrong."

"But there is no one else." She cried. "I need to fulfill my duties as the next in line for the throne...I...there is no one else."

"Sere, tell me...there is no one who makes your heart flutter...who can make you feel hot even in the coldest places?"

"No, there is not...I wish...I wish that I had what you had with Charles...but I'm not like you...I-I am so stiff...and-and I can barely think...I bet men look at me and shutter..."

"I think you belittle yourself too much Sere, you are worth so much more than you believe...stop feeling sorry for yourself and let out that woman hiding within." She paused. "And I have the perfect place for you to start."

"I don't know..." Serenity replied softly.

"It's a surprise, I want you to leave the ball early, I'll give you the signal, and I'm going to show you how to have some real fun." Selene replied with that same glint of mischief in her eyes.

*~*

"Selene...I don't know if I'll be able to make it tonight." Charles whispered into her ear as they danced.

"Why not?"

"My parents are here...and they have been watching me like a hound all night."

"My goodness Charles...you're 22 years old and you worried about your parents seeing you sneak out?" She giggled softly.

"No." He commented wryly. "It's just that I told them that I was departing to my chambers early so that I could get some sleep for tomorrow's delegation meeting." He paused. "Lord help me if father doesn't trust that I will be ready for this...sometimes I wonder if he even thinks I am ready to assume the throne." 

"Don't worry sweetheart...I know you can do this...your father just wants the best for you." She paused. "He's a nice man, and I can see where you get your looks from." She smiled. "In any matter, you will deal with this matter well, I know you will...but as for tonight, you need to loosen up." She continued. "You need something to help you relax."

"But how do I convince my father of that?"

"Leave it to me...your father absolutely adores me, he already thinks I'm his own." She paused with a brilliant smile. "We'll simply strike up a conversation with him, and then in the middle I feign sick and ask you to escort me to my room...and then-"

"And then I shall take you to your bed, where I will make incessant love to you all night long." He smiled triumphantly.

"Charles!" She gasped, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry..." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Anyways, you will tell him that you are tired and would like to retire to your chambers as well...from there we can leave."

"Did I ever tell you how undeniably sexy you are when you delegate authority?"

"You are such a flatterer." She smiled as they continued dancing.


	4. Chapter 3 Hentai

Daronius looked on in confusion as people hustled about in the halls of the castle. 

_What in the world is going on? He questioned himself as he approached Serenity's office doors. _

He was slightly surprised this morning when a messenger came to his room saying that Serenity wanted to speak to him along with his other guards. He wasn't sure what to make of all the commotion, and figured that whatever it was, it must have something to do with whatever she had to speak to them about, and he might as well just wait for her to speak to him. 

He calmed himself and held his composure as he always had everyday whenever he had to meet her and speak to her face to face, before walking in briskly with a nod at her secretary to see that his other comrades had already arrived ahead of him, as well as Luna and Artemis. 

"Good morning." He greeted them all with a nod of his head as he took his position in front of their line of four. They nodded their heads in turn and then all five turned their attention to Serenity who was standing by the window looking out into the gardens.

"Nice of you to join us Daronius." She said softly as she turned to them with a sad smile, her brown tendrils whipping gently about her. 

"Your majesty." He nodded to her. She paused with a wave of her hand for but a moment before speaking.

"I have summoned your presence because I have some very important news to tell you...I have already spoken with Luna and the arrangements are already being made as we speak...which basically means that my decision now stands as nearly irrevocable." She sighed heavily as she looked away slightly before turning back to them. "I have chosen to accept Valiant's proposition for my hand in marriage...preparations for a formal announcement are being made as we speak." She finished.

And then the world stopped as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest.

*~*

"Are you ok?" A man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes asked as he lightly placed his palm on Daronius's shoulder. He looked below them from the balcony and followed Daronius's line of vision to see Serenity and Valiant walking away on the courtyard, two guards following in their wake.

"I'm-I'm fine." He replied inatimatly as he looked away into the night.

"I know how you must feel...I do not even know the words that I could say to you to make you feel better." He continued.

"Charles I...I just wish she would have chosen better." He paused as he passed his fingers gruffly through his bangs. "Even if I can not be the one to hold her...I would feel better knowing that she was in better hands...someone who could really love her."

"You say that...and I know you believe that as long as she finds someone whom you deem worthy of her love that you will be happy for her, but I know the truth." Charles paused mid-breath as he looked at Daronius's weary form. "No matter whom she chooses, as long as it is not you...you will never feel that he is right for her and you will always find fault in him."

"I've lost her forever." Daronius whispered as he allowed his shoulders to slump.

"You can not say that...you still have time to tell her of your feelings...she is not married as of yet."

"But she is a taken woman now." Daronius interrupted him before he could continue. "And she herself said this morning that her decision was irrevocable."

"Think of it this way...right now Serenity is probably choosing based upon the fact that she is at a loss at finding someone who could truly love her."

"What makes you think..." Daronius began but was quickly interrupted by Charles.

"Think about it...she has chosen someone she clearly does not agree upon...but all for the sake of the throne. I doubt Serenity is making this decision based upon what she feels, but based upon what her kingdom needs...she feels it is her duty...and not to mention she is lonely and scared." He paused. "Daronius she is soon to ascend to the throne of the Millennium in place of her parents...a great responsibility I might add." He paused again. "But she's only a sixteen year old girl...can you imagine how she must feel?" He continued. "My cousin is eighteen and all she thinks about is being in love and planning her wedding." He paused once more to bow his head before lifting it to look at him once more. "As much as she wants to pretend that she is over it all, that she can handle it, that's she's got it under control...she's still a frightened scared 16 year old girl who just wants to be held, who wants to be in love...if you don't give her a chance to love you...what do you expect her to do?" He paused for the last time. "She's lonely Daronius, she doesn't want to do it alone...She Doesn't want to ascend to the throne alone, and THAT'S why she's doing this."

"You think I don't know that?" Daronius practically screamed as he threw his hands in the air. "Every year I follow her around as her guard and see her act as the princess, who loves all and is loved by all, who is fair, kind, gentle and sweet." He paused. "But then that one day comes...I have kept this in for so long, and I do not think that anyone knows this but me." He paused. "Where she goes to the sea of Serenity in remembrance...and then she goes to their tomb...she still goes you know." He paused. "Two years have past and she still mourns their death...and I have to watch her cry...and it hurts me to see her that way and I just want to hug her and never let her go but...but I can't." He pauses. "It's not that simple...she has never ever showed that she was even the slightest bit interested in me or what I have to say...and, I couldn't take rejection from her...if I was to tell her what I felt about her, she would only laugh and take it as a joke."

"You know, you're a good man, and I admire you greatly and have always thought you to have strong judgement." He paused for affect. "But right now I can't help but see how stupid your acting." He finished before walking away from the balcony and into the ballroom to leave Daronius alone with his thoughts.

*~*

"Selene!" Serenity exclaimed excitedly as she bombarded her sister with one of her infamous running hugs. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed happily.

"And I you." Her sister replied with equal measure. All at once the room was filled with mindless chatter as the twins began to talk of everything under the sun.

"So how's Arty?" Selene asked her. "He causing any trouble?"

"Hey!" Artemis exclaimed as he had just entered the room to hear Selene's comment. "I heard that...and frankly, I'm insulted."

"Put a sock in it Arty." Selene replied before walking away with Serenity, barely catching his last remark.

"We Royal Advisors get no respect." He mumbled.

"I heard that!" She replied with a giggle.

***

"I'm really sorry I couldn't come to the Announcement ball." Selene told her as she placed her bag on her bed.

"That's quite alright, I understand." Serenity paused. "You were busy after all."

"So...what shall we do today?" Selene arched her brow in a manner that told Serenity that she was already ready to get into some mischief.

"What are you up to?" Serenity asked her.

"Oh, I dunno...let's go see the first guard practice." Selene said with a smile.

"You just want to see Charles." Selene giggled.

"And you do not wish to see Daronius?" Her sister chided while nudging her in the ribs.

"Oh please Selene, I am practically a taken woman." Serenity replied with a roll of her eyes causing her sister to pout.

"Too bad, cause he sure is cute..." Selene said to her with merriment in her eyes**. "But then again, there's no sin in looking." She finished as she dragged her sister towards the door, ignoring her pleas.**

***

"OK, it's a nice and hot day...you're all sweating cause it's hot." A small female voice muttered. "The sun is beating down on you, you've been practicing for so long that your shirt seems to weight a ton." The voice continued softly. "So in response to all of these factors...you take of your shirts as if shedding a second skin." The voice finished triumphantly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Serenity said with a roll of her eyes as she looked upon her sister who was hiding behind one of the columns, watching the men train.

"Are you kidding?" Selene asked incredulously. "You can not be my sister!" She laughed. "I mean, this is a delicate art mind you...a very important process that women of my caliber and age must take part in daily in order to be considered a woman of today's society."

"SomeOne's been hanging around Melanie too long." Serenity giggled.

"What do you expect when you spend two years waking up to the same three faces?" Selene said with a shrug. "Anyway, you really should see this...I mean...oh my." Selene said as she suddenly forgot about her sister, her eyes bulging out.

"What?" Serenity asked in curiosity.

"Nothing." Selene replied. "Oh my...oh my word."

"What? What happened?" Serenity asked, her curiosity overwhelming her.

"It's nothing that would interest you Serenity." Selene replied, purposely teasing her. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Serenity said as she went to the other side of the column and peaked around to see what her sister was so bedazzled about.

*~*

"Man it's hot out here." Charles commented from where he stood sparring with Daronius.

"I know." Daronius commented. 

"Perhaps we shouldn't have removed our shirts, cause now the sun is beaming directly on me and I'm burning up." Charles continued as he moved the staff swiftly in his hand, attempting to ignore the sweat that was dripping down his face.

"Can't take the heat Charles?" One of the other guards scoffed.

"Perhaps you should go back to Venus and train with your amateur trainers so you don't break a sweat!" Another laughed. "Wouldn't want to mar those princely features of yours."

"I'll have you know that I could beat you any time, any day." Charles bated.

"Don't test him Daniel, he's serious you know." Daronius replied. "Besides, you know the charges for killing a prince."

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Charles replied with a deep chuckle.

"Enough, we have wasted too much time just standing here" Daronius replied. "We spar one more time and then we shower...after that, meet at the pool." He paused. "Alright...go!" Daronius and Charles at once took fighting stances as their staffs hit one another with a mighty clack.

***

"Oh!" Serenity exclaimed in hushed whisper like manner. "That was very...very...very wrong of you to do that!" 

"Did you see the look on your face...it was classic!" Selene replied with a giggle. 

"You made it seem as if something interesting were going on and all they were doing was sparring!" Serenity accused.

"Oh...but they did look beautiful did they not?" She sighed as she leaned against the column. "Especially Charles...with a body like that, who knows how far you can go ey?" She giggled.

"And they say twins share the same soul." Serenity muttered.

"Oh please Sere!" Selene scoffed. "You were practically ogling all over them!" She accused. 

"I was not!" She retorted. "I was merely looking at their style of fighting and comparing it to my eternal soldier training and noticing the similarities is all." She replied.

"And what did you deduct your highness?" She heard a familiar deep voice ask, causing her to immediately straighten out.With a look of shock and something akin to horror, she slowly turned around to be faced to face with Daronius, Charles and his men standing behind them chuckling. On any other day, she would have spoken clearly, commented like the princess she was, and then dragged her sister down the hall so that she could go her own merry way. Unfortunately, this was no ordinary day, and Daronius was not wearing his stiff-stand-by-the-princess's-side uniform; he was wearing nothing but a pair of silver flaring pants, his muscular and tone chest glistening with sweat and moving up and down as he breathed.

"I-I...I merely..."

"Yes?"

"Well...you see..."

"Excuse me your highness, but the prince is here to see you." A second rate guard quickly said after a quick bow.

"Thank-you Judith, I shall be right there." Serenity replied with a nod of her head. "If you'll excuse me gentleman...Selene." She ended before turning away, Daronius staring wistfully in her departing course.

_Coward. He thought to himself._

"So tell me...princess." Charles drawled. "Just what were you doing here?" He ended with a rise of his brow. His comrades chuckling behind him.

"Why Charles, I was merely gathering information for my studies; a woman of my stature must find and discover as many things as she can so that she be knowledgeable in all the subjects."

"I see." He continued. "And just what studies were you enhancing, and what did you learn? Perhaps I too can learn from your observations."

"Well, if you must know your highness." She began, a glint of mischief in her eye. "I was studying the male anatomy...and I came to the conclusion that what has been said before is true."

"And what might that be?"

"That heat can be a nasty thing." She paused as the guards erupted in to chuckling fits. "It causes perspiration which leads to one shedding one's skin...which of course leads to studies such as the one I am taking part in as of now."

"Really?" 

"Really."

"Interesting, since you seem to know such much about anatomy, perhaps you can help me with something?" He began. 

"Which is?"

"It is a little...a private matter...about the anatomy...if you could spare me a few minutes?" He paused. 

"I shall be happy to oblige." She replied with a smile.

"Gentleman, I shall be with you in a moment."

"Of course Charles...do not be long, ey old friend?" Daniel began. "Otherwise we may have to come to certain conclusions about your whereabouts...if you know what I mean." He ended with a smile.

"Do not worry yourself Daniel...I have the senshi of Venus to protect me." He replied. "So if you'll excuse me gentleman." He paused. "Milady." He put out his arm for her to hold and she took it happily, allowing him to escort her down the hall.

"Did anyone see where Daronius went off to?"

*~*

As soon as Charles closed and locked the door to Selene's waiting room she flew into his arms, planting kisses all over his face.

"How I have missed you." She murmured as he grasped her tightly and began to place butterfly kisses on her face as well.

"And I you, love." He replied huskily as he picked her up in his arms and brought her to lie down on the chaise, his body looming slightly over her own.

"So what did you want to know?" She moaned as his hands slipped under her silk skirts and passed over the side of her thigh.

"How far do I need to go...to make you scream my name?" He replied as his hands dutifully undid the many strings at the back of her dress, her fingers blindly feeling for the ties of his pants, undoing them, and allowing him to free himself from tight constraints.

"Charles?" She cried out as his lips fastened to her breast. "Do...Do you think they know?"

"They are suspicious...but they are unsure...they-they have no proof." He replied as he placed both hands on her hips, reading himself to enter her.

"Charles...when I saw you outside...I wanted...I wanted..."

"This?" He murmured against her flesh as he thrusted into her silk warmth. She cried out but he immediately silenced her, slamming his lips against her own. 

***

She lightly caressed the damp tendrils of his blonde hair and hummed a little tune as his fingers made dancing patterns on her thigh. 

They were lying on the chaise; both completely rid of their previous garments, as his body was half on her body, and half on the couch's edge, her legs slightly enclosing his abdomen. He looked up from his position on her chest to look into her eyes.

"Do you think she is even the least bit interested in him?" He asked as he rested his chin on her flat stomach.

"I don't know...my sister is so hard to read...and I haven't come to full terms with my powers yet."

"Well, why don't you pop ideas in her head...tell her he's charming and intelligent and...whatever it is you females talk about when not in male's presence." He planted a small butterfly kiss on her belly button.

"I did that already."

"Excuse me?" He looked up with a hurt look.

"Don't worry...I subtly mention on occasion just how sexy you are...but I try not to overdo it." She paused. "I don't want her thinking too much of you ya know."

"My, my, princess...you're not jealous are you?" He questioned, even as his tongue made circular patterns on her abdomen.

"Of course not silly, I have you wrapped around my little finger." She giggled as she tapped his nose with her index finger.

"And what a sexy little finger it is." He replied sardonically whilst reaching up and placing a kiss on it. 

"I'd just hate for her to fall for you just to find out that you're already mine." She sighed. "Charles?" She continued after a moment of silence.

"Yes love?"

"Do you think you'll be missed at the pool?"

He muttered curse explicatives as he shot up from his previous position and raced to retrieve all of his clothing from the floor. "Now you see what you've done to me woman?" She giggled from where she lay on the couch, her elbow propped up and supporting her head. "I forgot all about meeting the men there!" 

"Oh pooh, you can't say it wasn't worth it." She smiled.

"I do not argue that line of reasoning, but now they'll be wondering what took me so long!" 

"And you'll just make up some delightful excuse...I have complete faith in you." She smiled as she stood to help him dress.

"I do not deserve you Selene."

"Of course you don't." She smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly curling through the end of his hair. "Now, give mommy a little kiss before you go on your way."

"Ugh...mental picture...don't ever put you naked and my mom in the same atmosphere...it just doesn't work well for me..." He chuckled as he looked down at her. She smiled sensually as she pressed her body against his own. "Ah bloody hell...forget the d*mn pool." He muttered as he swiftly lifted her into his arms and walked though her waiting room into her bedroom.

*~*

"It is...very big." Serenity commented with a tone of indifference about her.

"Is it not?" He began. "I went and bought the biggest diamond that I could find to match your worth." He continued with a wide smile as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk where she sat. She smiled awkwardly as he continued. "I thought you would like it...so when shall we have the wedding?"

"The-the wedding?" She croaked. "Why yes, of course...the wedding...uh...six days from now." She said as she turned away from him.

"I have already made great plans for our honeymoon..."

"Honeymoon?" She interrupted.

"Surely you didn't think we would just stay here did you?" He continued. "I know of a great place in the moon of Jupiter...I have been there many a times before with...associates of mine...it would be the perfect place to spend a little time so that we could..." He paused as he looked at her darkly. "Get to know each other better." His fingers reached out and traced the lining of the top of her dress as she drew back in fear.

"What are you doing?"

"At this point in the relationship Serenity, we should already know each other this much...you shouldn't be afraid of me." He continued. "I'm not going to hurt you." His cool hands reached up and cupped her cheek firmly. 

Her heart jumped as she considered this moment. She didn't know whether or not she should allow this to continue; however, before she could give it a second thought, he had reached over and planted his lips firmly on her own. Her momentary shock accompanied by parted lips, gave him the opening he needed. He shocked her by slipping his tongue in her mouth. She sat stock-still as lips sloppily devoured her own. She battled with herself, disgust in her heart, willing her to push him away; however, perhaps he was right, if she couldn't get used to his kisses now, how would she later?

A clicking sound that resembling the opening of the door solved her dilemma. She broke away from him abruptly, to look at her savior.

It was Daronius. She barely caught a glimpse of a hurt look that fell across his face before he turned away. 

_Why did she wish it were someone else who had caught her? _

_No matter how much he had wanted to run out of the room at that moment, protocol required that he stay in attendance until dismissed._

_Why did she feel as if she had just committed a sin against him? It was ridiculous really._

"Pardon me...y-your highness...I-I'll come back later." He replied. 

_It felt so stuffy and clustered in the room, he could barely take the atmosphere around him as he diverted his eyes to any and everything but her._

_She wasn't quite sure, but was he purposely trying not to let her see his eyes? _

_He gathered that the room must be hot, and clutched slightly at his collar to air himself out._

_ _

_Why do I suddenly feel slightly warm? She thought in wonder._

"Than-" Valiant began, eager to dismiss and get back to what he had been doing before.

"No!" She said abruptly, her breath ragged for some reason she could not fathom. 

_It must be the temperature in the room._

_It must be the room._

"What is it you came for?" She finally asked.

"I just wanted to...I was wondering if you knew of the whereabouts of Prince Charles is all." He asked, his fingers fidgeting slightly.

"I am not sure...but I shall go and call upon my sister...I believe that she told me that she would be helping Charles with something before settling down in her room once more." She ended as she stood up. "I shall go look for her."

"Perhaps we shall continue this conversation later...at the ball, Serenity?"

"I suppose." She replied slightly solemn. "Gentlemen." She nodded to both men before making a haste exit.

***

She had never flown down the halls so quickly in her life. But for some reason she just knew she had to get as far from that room as possible. 

She needed someone to talk to, and her sister was that someone.

She briskly opened the door and was surprised to find it dark and to hear weird sounds coming from within. She could hear partial giggling and partial something else that she could not decipher. Slightly alarmed and yet slightly curious as to what her sister was up to, she walked closer to the huge four post bed surrounded in ivory drapes and stopped 10 feet before it, her mouth agape. 

At that moment, as if sensing an intruder, her sister turned towards her.

"Serenity!" She cried out in shock.

"Serenity?" She heard a male voice croak in wonder.

"Oh God...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Serenity said flushed as she ran out the room.

***

5 minutes earlier...

After satisfying themselves with a nice long bath, they came to lie on the bed.

"Selene..." Charles whispered huskily into her ear, his lips encircling the lobe, his fingers doing wicked things to her lower anatomy. "Let's try something different love."

"Like what?" She moaned as he kissed each rosy peak of her pert breasts. 

"Well...do you trust me?" 

"That's how I ended up here in the first place..." She drawled amusingly. 

"I promise...it'll feel reeeaaaal good!" He continued as he placed a light butterfly kiss on her belly button.

"OK, but if it doesn't..." She sucked in a breath, her mind now half coherently present as she shut her eyes and allowed him to continue. She moaned when he lightly kissed her inner thighs. Surely he wasn't going to kiss her there...surely he wouldn't...she cried out when she felt his lips at her junction.

"Told you so." He chuckled as he continued his onslaught.

"When you're right baby...you're really right." She giggled as she linked her fingers into his hair to keep him there. She bit her lip to keep from crying out to loudly. "Oh wow." She continued giggling and moaning softly. This continued for a while until suddenly, a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach told her to open her eyes and turn her head. Thinking nothing of it, she followed her thoughts and was shocked to see her sister coming to a halt about 10 feet before her bed.

"Serenity!" She cried out.

"Serenity?" Charles croaked in wonder.

"Oh God...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Serenity flushed red as she ran out the room.

"Bloody hell!" Charles cursed as Selene sat up and pulled the covers to her chest.

"I have to go talk to her!" She exclaimed worriedly as she jumped up from the bed, forgetting the sheet, and ran to her closet. He sat up on the edge of the bed and watched as she rummaged through her clothes.

"Do you think she knew it was me?"

"I'd rather she know it was you, than think it was someone else." She called out from her closet.

"Good point." He replied as he lazily fell back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Uh...laying down?" He replied quizzically as he began to stare at her nude form.

"Get your clothes on!" She exclaimed as she ran to her waiting room, came back with his clothes, and threw them at him. "You didn't think you were going to stay here so that my maid or someone else could catch you did you?" She said in a motherly tone with hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying love?"

"You're hopeless Charles...put on your clothes." She finished as she began to hurriedly put on her own clothing.

"It should be an understood rule." He murmured. "Never talk to a man while you're naked." 

*~*

Serenity ran past Daronius hastily without saying a word and then went into her room and shut the door behind her. She didn't know why the sight of seeing her sister with Charles made her heart ache with longing, if anything, she should be embarrassed and shocked. But for some reason, all she could manage to feel was jealousy. 

She locked the door before walking briskly to her bed and sitting upon it. Her legs she folded beneath her, a pillow in her grasps, as she leaned back on the rest of her pillows, tears trickling down her face. 

***

Daronius was standing in the hall still attempting to figure out what had happened when Selene brushed by him and ran down the hall, nearly pushing him over.

"Sorry Daronius!" She called out as she continued on her way. 

Five minutes later, he saw Charles walking briskly towards him. This time he was going to get some answers. He calmly placed his arm out in Charles's path as he too attempted to walk by.

"OK, what's going on?" 

"Uh...n-nothing." He replied.

"Oh no." Daronius sighed.

"W-what?" 

"She caught you didn't she?" 

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm not stupid, don't think I don't know what has been going on in secret...just answer me ok?"

"I don't know what-"

"Charles!" He demanded.

"Yes...it is exactly as you say."

***

After some incessant pleading, Selene managed to get Serenity to let her in, and now they were sitting quietly on her bed, each with a pillow in hand, clutching tightly.

"Say something." Selene demanded suddenly, softly.

"What is there to say?"

"Surely...you must have some questions...I-I mean...don't be silent Sere...I know there is much-"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes...yes I do." Selene replied softly. 

"I know that we can-can only give ourselves to one man...because of the way in which our bodies are made but...I-I...are you sure that-"

"With all my heart." Selene replied, understanding what her sister was trying to say.. "And he loves me too."

"When were you going to tell me?" Serenity questioned as she clutched her pillow tighter and looked down at the bed. "All those times you pretended...pretended it was only a crush..."

"I don't know...soon I guess...I guess...I was-was protecting...you."

"From what?"

"I know how sensitive you can be Sere...seeing me with another will only make things worse."

"How long?"

"Since my first trip to Venus." She replied. "That's when we met...it-it was love at first sight." She ended softly.

"Tell me about it." Serenity suddenly said in wonder.

"About how we met?"

"No...about...about making love." She flushed. "Tell me Selene, how does it feel?"

"When it is with someone you love...it is the best feeling in the world.

"Does he always put his head...does he always kiss you-"

"No...it was my first time..." Selene flushed a deep red.

"And I ruined it for you." She sighed.

"There will be other times Serenity...You're more important right now...now come, tell me dear sister...do you love Valiant?"

"No...but I could learn to love him and the way he is...I mean, love sees past all one's faults right?"

"Dear Serenity...but his flaws are his characteristics and no matter how much you wish to deny it, they will always eat away at you...When you love someone, you love the good things about them...which is why the bad things do not matter." She paused. "Dearest sister, you know that I love you more than anything, and that I want the best for you...and it is because of this that I must tell you that I think this marriage is all wrong."

"But there is no one else." She cried. "I need to fulfill my duties as the next in line for the throne...I...there is no one else."

"Sere, tell me...there is no one who makes your heart flutter...who can make you feel hot even in the coldest places?"

"No, there is not...I wish...I wish that I had what you had with Charles...but I'm not like you...I-I am so stiff...and-and I can barely think...I bet men look at me and shutter..."

"I think you belittle yourself too much Sere, you are worth so much more than you believe...stop feeling sorry for yourself and let out that woman hiding within." She paused. "And I have the perfect place for you to start."

"I don't know..." Serenity replied softly.

"It's a surprise, I want you to leave the ball early, I'll give you the signal, and I'm going to show you how to have some real fun." Selene replied with that same glint of mischief in her eyes.

*~*

"Selene...I don't know if I'll be able to make it tonight." Charles whispered into her ear as they danced.

"Why not?"

"My parents are here...and they have been watching me like a hound all night."

"My goodness Charles...you're 22 years old and you worried about your parents seeing you sneak out?" She giggled softly.

"No." He commented wryly. "It's just that I told them that I was departing to my chambers early so that I could get some sleep for tomorrow's delegation meeting." He paused. "Lord help me if father doesn't trust that I will be ready for this...sometimes I wonder if he even thinks I am ready to assume the throne." 

"Don't worry sweetheart...I know you can do this...your father just wants the best for you." She paused. "He's a nice man, and I can see where you get your looks from." She smiled. "In any matter, you will deal with this matter well, I know you will...but as for tonight, you need to loosen up." She continued. "You need something to help you relax."

"But how do I convince my father of that?"

"Leave it to me...your father absolutely adores me, he already thinks I'm his own." She paused with a brilliant smile. "We'll simply strike up a conversation with him, and then in the middle I feign sick and ask you to escort me to my room...and then-"

"And then I shall take you to your bed, where I will make incessant love to you all night long." He smiled triumphantly.

"Charles!" She gasped, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry..." He replied with a lopsided grin.

"Anyways, you will tell him that you are tired and would like to retire to your chambers as well...from there we can leave."

"Did I ever tell you how undeniably sexy you are when you delegate authority?"

"You are such a flatterer." She smiled as they continued dancing.


End file.
